


f-o-r-e-v-e-r.

by lil_shit99



Series: a collection of short (hopefully fluffy) stories. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, a lil bit 'uhm', artsy bf yey, enjoy tho!!!, fluff???, i hope so, yeah no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_shit99/pseuds/lil_shit99
Summary: for·ev·er (adv)for all future time; for always.continually.





	f-o-r-e-v-e-r.

You always love the way his brows furrow, the way his shoulders tense as he tries to recall his inspiration. You waltz towards him like a dancer, flowing with a tray of warm mocca, the way he likes it, and a plate of chocolate brownies that he loves so much. You love the way his eyes  light up at you, hugging your middle with vice-like grip, and his hand starts moving; the base of your face, your neck, the lines and curves of your body.

 

You love the way his voice trembles a little and how his face becomes motionless when he talks in front of people; you know how he is afraid, scared of people. You recall the night before, when he trusted you to be his teacher and judge, as you lean on the wall in the corner of the room, pushed by the sea of people that admire him. You look towards him, hoping that he will become confident, and the moment he catches your eyes, you grin widely. He grins back, façade falling, as he talks as fast yet polite as he can, before disappearing backstage, ignoring the people that admires him to bury his nose in your hair.

 

You love the way his eyes light up when the inspiration hits him, forcing you to be with him until sun greets you again; in the end, you will sleep and he will gather you in his arms, spooning you until he too, asleep. You love the way he stares at you, almost pleadingly, and when you ask, he replies with high-broken whine that he wants to build you on his canvas. You will squint your eyes at him, but relent when he releases his puppy eyes at you, forcing you to sit in the same position for four to five hours. The result is beautiful though, although you don’t regard yourself as beautiful, and it is worth it to see his smile at the end of the day.

 

You love the way his eyes darken at night, whether from the intensity of the night or from his exhaustion. If it is from the intensity of the night, you let him do his magic and lay there willingly; unless when you and him feels a little playful around each other. His palms, calloused and warm and big, slide against your side in, sometimes, his regular gentleness or his surprised roughness; otherwise, you are still happy with whatever he does. His everything is yours, and he likes to whisper them to your ears  _always_ , while he maps out your whole.

 

Even in his exhaustion, he still looks beautiful, weary from whatever his doings that day. In his sleepiness and exhaustion, he will curl behind you, tangling his legs with yours and delivering a single peck at your nape as his good night. Other nights, when you are still awake and about, he will tumble down on your lap, demanding you to comb his messy hair with your fingers while humming anything. A few minutes later, he will snore softly and there is always a smile plays by his lips that makes you content with yourself.

 

He always searches for you when he is lost, you are the only getaway of his. He seeks your protection when the world, its judgement, is too much for him and you will and promise to keep him safe and about. But when it comes to you, he is so protective and he risks his own life to protect you; his ‘sorry’s and his thumbs that wipe your tears away are the only remedies of his for you.

 

Sometimes, you ask yourself, why did he want you in the first place when there are tons of prettier and smarter girls that like him too. Why did he choose you in the first place? You that even don’t know what your worth is, what your dreams are. But you know him like the back of your hand, he is afraid of rejection, of loss. He doesn’t want to be left alone again after years of abandonment and rejections.

 

We are different in our own rights and there are fights here and there; big and small, huge and nothing. But we handle it well, because we always have our backs and we know, we will complement each other through happiness and sadness, through hardships. And lastly, we know we will love each other, until forever rips us apart.


End file.
